


Bite

by reluctantabandon



Series: reluctantabandon's 221Bs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/pseuds/reluctantabandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are on holiday.  Mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

“Aren’t we supposed to be on holiday?”

“Well… yes. But these old case files, John, not boring at all. Although I was interrupted in my work by an insect.” Sherlock descended the spiral stairs from the loft, holding out his arm. “Will you take a look?”

“What, at the bug? I’m a doctor, not an entomologist, Sherlock.”

Sherlock gave him The Look. “No, John, not the bug. The bug bite.”

“Wait, you were bitten? OK, let me see.” Sherlock proffered his arm again. John took it gently between his hands and looked. A very small, slightly raised pink spot had appeared in the center of Sherlock’s forearm.

“What, this? Does it hurt?”

“Itches.” Sherlock raised a hand to scratch; John batted it away.

“Nope. Calamine lotion. And an antihistamine.” John shook his head. “Great baby. Hang on a mo.”

John dabbed some cool lotion onto Sherlock’s arm; Sherlock groaned in relief. The groan went wriggling down John’s spine and lodged somewhere at the base of his cock. John flicked his eyes upwards; Sherlock looked back intently. John licked his lips and smoothed on a bit more lotion. Sherlock’s eyelids fluttered shut, and he groaned again, theatrically. And smiled.

“Well, that’s one way to scratch an itch,” John said much later, contentedly. 

Sherlock grinned. “Good thing it was only a mosquito bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Humble thanks to nichellen for her whip-hand and persistent beta. You are amazing!


End file.
